Susa
Susa also called Shushan, usually referred to as the citadel of Susa, was the capital of the Persian Empire and location of the Royal Palace, belonging to Persian kings, most notably King . Susa was located in the Persian the province of Elam and had many Elamites (descendants of 's son Elam) living in the city ↑ Ezra 4:9. Also large amounts of Jews from the remnant of lived in the city of Susa rather than returning to their home in . This city was very culturally and ethnically diversified containing populations groups such as the Jewish, the Elamites, Persians and some presence of almost every ethnic group present throughout the Empire. The city Susa was a heavily fortified city and was often referred to as a fortress or citadel. History Foundation The city of Susa was founded sometime before the nation of Persia became prominent over the . The city of Susa was the provincial headquarters for the Persian province of Elam and was largely populated by Elamites. Due to this it is likely that the city was founded by ancestor's of 's grandson, and Shem's son Elam. Prophecy in the city By the time of the Babylonian besiegement of Jerusalem the Persian Empire was recognized as a rivaling nation and in it the citadel of Susa. This is evident, because in the , records a vision where he sees himself in the city of Susa Daniel 8:2. In order to identify the city Daniel likely would've been knowledgeable about the city, explainable because of his close connection to the Babylonian , who would have had much knowledge concerning his rival empire. If Daniel had not been familiar with the city then revelation from the contributed to the identification of the city as Susa. In his vision, Daniel describes himself next to the Ulai Canal , which flowed near the city. In the prophetic dream, Daniel saw next to the canal a two-horned ram Daniel 8:3 who charged in various directions Daniel 8:4. A goat then came and attacked the ram, killing it Daniel 8:5-7. Then from the Ulai canal the gave Daniel 8:15-16 an interpretation of the vision, explaining how the ram was Median Persia and the goat Greece Daniel 8:19-22. While the prophecy was more concerned about the overall symbolism of the empires themselves, all of the events are seen in Susa near the Ulai Canal. Further the city being present in the prophecy with the Ram charging around it is only symbolic of the power seat that was held in the city. Jewish Prevalence in the city After one year since Persia had conquered the Babylonian Empire, King gave a decree permitting all Jews to return to Jerusalem. Though masses of returning, a large populous stayed throughout the Persian empire. Susa eventually became a very prevalent city for Persian-Jews to live. One notable Jew who lived in Susa was the who recorded parts of his there Neh 1:1, before returning to Jerusalem. Xerxes Rule See also: , , and One of the most biblically documented periods of the city of Susa is under the Persian rulership of King Xerxes Esther 1:2. Once during Xerxes rules he held a banquet in the city at his palace Esther 1:3. During this 180 day banquet Esther 1:4 all of the high government officials were in the city. Large crowds of people from the lower to the upper class were present in the city during this grand celebration↑ . During the party, Xerxes or Ahasuerus became drunk and so requested his wife to come and present herself before all the government officials and the people in the city Esther 1:11, so that they may admire her beauty while she wore her royal crown. The queen had held her own party inside the adjacent Royal Palace Esther 1:9, but refused to come outside to the courtyard, leading to her being deposed Esther 1:21. Needing a replacement wife, a decree from Xerxes was dispatched from Susa throughout the entire kingdom Esther 1:22, which suggests Susa was also the communication logistics center for all of Persia. Characteristics Susa was usually referred to as the "citadel of Susa" and it is because of this it is assumed that it was heavily fortified. Being the capital city of the entire Persian Empire it was probably the military headquarters of the Persian Army. The Royal Palace likely dominated the city in both space and functions of the city. The Royal Palace had an enclosed garden for the specific purpose of keeping the privacy of the King and his guests separate from the cityEsther 1:5. This also suggests the King's Palace was within the city itself. Verses